Sonrisas
by zryvanierkic
Summary: De cómo descubrí que aún había un posible...


En lo que el siguiente capítulo de El Oso... toma forma, decidí terminar este Oneshot que llevaba meses encerrado en mi USB. Espero que les guste. Nació como una suerte de reivindicación a uno de los personajes, para mi, más misteriosos, enigmáticos, interesantes y... que más merece encontrar el amor de todo el mundo Junjou...

Usami Haruhiko...

Espero les guste... YA LE ENTRO AL OTRO, NO SE PREOCUPEN!

Recalco nuevamente que ellos nos son mi invención, sólo les alteré la psiquis... La dueña es Nakamura-sensei, y si no le consigue novio, le inventamos uno para que empiece a gozar, babies... XDDD

Nota:

X…X: Transición temporal, es decir, el primero que aparezca nos lleva a los recuerdos, y los siguientes al presente.

….: Separaciones entre recuerdos.

* * *

**Sonrisas**

- ¿Qué has decidido…? – lo observó fijamente, sentado al frente, con el cuerpo y el rostro inclinados hacia él.

_Recuerdo que le pregunté si era porque amaba a Akihiko…_

"…Yo… lo lamento, pero… no puedo elegirlo… Lo siento."

_Respuesta ambigua, nervios expuestos, mirada esquiva…_

_Nada más válido que un sí._

_Recuerdo esa actitud… Y también recuerdo esas palabras…_

"…Quizás… no es que odie a Usagi-san…

Quizás… es que usted lo admira..."

_Admirar a Akihiko…_

_Sé que le dije que no se trataba de eso… pero…_

_Mentí._

_¿Desde cuándo empecé a admirar a mi hermano menor…?_

_Ah, sí…_

_Desde el día en que… nos conocimos…_

- Déjame pensarlo sólo un momento…

_Y así fue como mi mente vagó un momento a través del baúl de mis recuerdos…_

X…X

- Espero que todos entiendan que Haruhiko es un señorito más de la casa, al que le deben respeto y devoción.

- Sí, Usami-sama – Tanaka-san y los otros empleados se inclinaron con respeto hacia el niño de anteojos, ojos grises, y cabello marrón, casi negro – Bocchan, estamos para servirle, cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor, háganoslo saber – hablaron en coro, sonrojándolo.

- Yo… Sí, muchas gracias…

- Tanaka, enséñale su habitación… Y luego llévalo con Akihiko. Voy a la Empresa – sin siquiera mirar a su hijo, Usami Fuyuhiko caminó majestuosamente hacia la puerta.

_Años después supe que… hasta antes de mí… no había escuchado que lo llamaran…_

- Padre… Ha… hasta… luego... Espero que tenga un día productivo… – el hombre se detuvo cuando el pequeño habló casi susurrando. Sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia él. Asustado, el pequeño se refugió por inercia tras Tanaka-san, quien también, temiendo un grito o alguna reacción desfavorable, se adelantó.

- Llevaré a Haruhiko-sama a su habitación, no se preocu

- No es necesario. Ven – extendió su mano hacia el pequeño y él, sorprendido, y con timidez, la tomó. Y caminaron juntos hacia las escaleras.

- Increíble… – las mucamas empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

- Ciertamente… - Tanaka suspiró – Ojalá con el pequeño Akihiko-sama hiciera lo mismo…

….

- Esa que vez ahí – le mostró a lo lejos una casa imponente – es la mansión de los señores Isaka… Ahí viven dos niños de tu edad, bueno, Kaoru-kun tiene dos años más que tú, pero Ryuuichirou sí tiene quince. Estarás en su mismo colegio…

- De acuerdo. Yo… iré a presentarme más tarde…

- Nada de eso. Iremos ahora mismo – le sonrió, haciéndolo sonrojar – Esa otra que vez ahí – señaló una casa más sencilla, aunque igual de grande que la otra – es la casa de la familia Kamijou. Tu hermano menor estudia con el hijo único de los señores, tal vez lo conozcas en algún momento. Se llama Hiroki, y, tengo referencias de que se trata de un niño genio…

- Va… vaya…

- Bien. Vamos a la habitación de Akihiko…

_Recuerdo que me temblaban las piernas… Un hermano... un hermano menor… el hijo del matrimonio que había llegado luego de la infidelidad de mi padre… Un niño que podía ser considerado como el más claro signo de victoria del amor sobre el engaño…_

_Tuve miedo de que me rechazara… por ser el hijo de la amante de nuestro padre…_

_Tal vez… la razón de las muchas lágrimas que su madre habría soltado… al enterarse de mi existencia…_

_Recuerdo que llegamos a esa habitación, y papá tocó, luego de lanzar un suspiro…_

_Nada._

_Silencio._

_Un minuto entero después, la puerta se abrió levemente y una cabellera increíblemente rubia, casi plateada, fue lo primero que vi… y luego unos ojos de un impresionante color violeta…_

_Primera cosa que admiré de mi hermano… La atípica belleza de su físico._

- Akihiko… ¿podríamos pasar un momento…?

- ¿Para qué?

_Segunda cosa… Su falta total de expresividad, y de respeto, pese a hallarse frente a un adulto y a un desconocido._

- Deseo… presentarte a Haruhiko – el pequeño de diez años desvió la mirada hacia el otro niño, de quince. Y aunque no con mala intención, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, y de abajo hacia arriba, alzando las cejas.

- Ah… Pasen – abrió la puerta de par en par. Y ellos ingresaron.

_Tercera cosa… La habitación, pese a ser de un niño varón, estaba meticulosamente ordenada, y limpia. Supongo que cualquiera habría imaginado que eso se debía a los sirvientes, pero, algo en su renuencia inicial a dejarnos invadir su espacio, me dijo que no dejaba a nadie entrar, salvo quizás al mayordomo…_

_Akihiko era por lo menos diez centímetros más bajo que yo a esa edad. Y… cuatro veces más apuesto… Pero, extremadamente tímido. Continuó mirándome de reojo, pensando que yo no me daba cuenta. Hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Y enrojeció por completo cuando mis ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los suyos… Contagiándome._

- Bien… Ya te he explicado la situación… Espero que se lleven bien, y que puedas ayudarle a adaptarse a la casa…

- Sí, padre...

- Es cinco años mayor que tú, de modo que, espero puedas obedecerlo en todo lo que te diga… siempre y cuando sean órdenes justas y no te expongan al riesgo…

_Debo reconocer… que nuestro padre nunca fue cariñoso con Akihiko… El niño bajó la mirada y asintió a sus pies. Realmente sentí mucha tristeza al verlo tan apenado. Y me sentí culpable._

- Bien, en ese caso, los dejo para que platiquen. Estaré con Tanaka en la sala, bajen dentro de diez minutos, los llevaré donde los Isaka para que se presenten – los ojos violetas lo miraron con espanto.

- Pa… padre, yo… tengo que ir donde Hiroki...

- Irás luego. No tarden – los dejó solos.

_Yo, por ese entonces, era más expresivo, mucho más expresivo que ahora. Por eso, me sentí realmente incómodo cuando Akihiko se quedó mudo, tieso, y con la mirada dirigida a mis pies. Pero intenté conversar con él._

- Oí… que estudiaste en el extranjero…

- Sí…

- Ah… Y… ¿es bonita Inglaterra?

- Sí…

- Ah… Hem… ¿te gustó la comida?

- No…

- ¿Muy condimentada…?

- Si…

_Entendiendo que no sacaba nada obteniendo monosílabos, preferí pasar los siguientes nueve minutos en silencio._

- ¿Te gustan los animales?

_Pero, sorprendiéndome, fue él el primero en hablar…_

- Ah, ¡mucho! Más los perros, y los peces, pero, en general, me gustan...

- Entonces te agradará Alexander… ¿Quieres verlo…?

- ¡Sí!

_Sonreí. Él me miraba, y, creo, fue una de las pocas sonrisas que me dedicó en toda su vida de manera espontánea y sincera, como respuesta. Sentí en ese momento que acababa de ganarme un hermano, y no un enemigo. _

_Estiré mi mano, para estrechar la suya. Se sorprendió un poco, pero la aceptó. Sus manos eran delgadas en ese entonces, y de dedos largos. Las mías también, pero debido a mis quince eran ya un poco menos infantiles._

- Akihiko-sama, Haruhiko-sama, su padre los llama – luego de tocar, Tanaka-san ingresó, haciendo que ambos se soltaran debido a la impresión. Pero el hombre no comentó nada, sólo se limitó a sonreírles.

- De acuerdo, Tanaka-san… Aki-kun me iba a presentar a Alexander… - el menor lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y se sonrojó, pero sonrió suavemente con disimulo.

- En ese caso, si gusta puedo preparar a Alexander, bocchan…

- Hum… No, para después…

_Me sorprendió su expresión melancólica. Pero no le dije nada. _

- Haruhiko, vamos, a papá no le gusta que lo hagamos esperar…

….

- ¡AH, QUÉ MARAVILLA, DOS NUEVOS AMIGOS PARA JUGAR! ¡KAORU, ¿NO TE PARECE MARAVILLOSO…?!

- Sí, Ryuuichirou-sama…

_Lo sospeché desde un inicio... _

_No le caí bien a Kaoru-san, porque era una amenaza para sus sentimientos… _

_Me sentí… feliz, al descubrirlo. Nunca he tenido reparos en aceptar a las personas de cualquier preferencia… porque… quizás… sabía que yo no era… hem… del todo… "normal"._

_Y eso sí lograba enfermarme un poquito… aunque la perspectiva de dos amigos gays era en verdad aliviadora._

- Somos Usami Akihiko – señaló a su hermano menor, quien estaba muy rojo – y Usami Haruhiko. Espero que podamos ser amigos – Usami-chichi sonrió mostrando el orgullo por su hijo mayor.

- Encantado de conocerlos. Si me disculpan, debo ir a reunirme con un amigo. Isaka-sama, Isaka-san, en otra oportunidad regresaré para hacerles los honores a su almuerzo, espero puedan perdonarme – luego de inclinarse con respeto, se fue corriendo, hacia el bosquecillo, haciendo que su padre soltara un bufido exasperado.

- Lo lamento… Esos años en Inglaterra le han quitado los modales japoneses…

- Oh, no, no se preocupe, Usami-san. Nosotros entendemos… ¿Por qué no van a jugar afuera? Hace un día espléndido – Isaka-san desordenó los cabellos de los dos niños, haciéndolos reír, mientras sonreía al pequeño Usami. Se notaba que era un hombre muy dulce.

- De acuerdo, papá… Asahina-haha, ¿podría prepararnos unos refrescos…?

- Por supuesto, bocchan… Kaoru, ven, ayúdame.

- Sí, mamá.

_Debí verme muy sorprendido, porque Ryuuichirou me miró, parpadeando, y luego me habló mostrando su molestia._

- Jum… Kaoru es hijo de Asahina-haha, nuestra ama de llaves, pero es un miembro más de la familia, al igual que sus padres. De modo que espero que lo trates con respeto y afecto…

- ¿Eh? Por… por supuesto…

_Sonreí para tranquilizarlo… y porque esa reacción me dio a entender… de que esos sentimientos mutuos eran más fuertes de lo que ellos mismos podían siquiera imaginar. El amor, me dije… tal vez me llegará a mí también algún día…_

….

- Tu hermano menor… ¿es siempre tan antisocial? – Isaka lanzó una mirada disimulada hacia el balcón, en el que un pequeño futuro Usagi-san estaba sentado, escribiendo – Es la quinta vez en la semana que no acepta la invitación de Kaoru…

- Probablemente tiene tareas… No debemos importunarlo… Haruhiko-sama…

- Ya te dije que me digas sólo Haruhiko…

- Eh… bueno… Haruhiko… no cree que quizás… ¿podríamos ir nosotros a jugar a su casa para incorporarlo a nuestro grupo…?

_Siempre su mente dando la alternativa correcta…_

- Hum… Voy a preguntarle a papá…

_Y esa vez también… lo sospeché desde un inicio... _

- Tu hermano odia el contacto con los demás…

- Pero…

- Pero… probablemente… - le sonrió – …si invitas a Hiroki puede que acepte…

_No conocía a los Kamijou con la misma familiaridad que a los Isaka, pero… Si deseaba que mi hermano participase de todas nuestras aventuras… podía someterme a un potencial ataque de vergüenza._

- Bu…bue…nos…

- ¿Eh? – la madre de Kamijou Hiroki lo observó con sorpresa – Ah, eres Usami Haruhiko, ¿verdad? ¿Vienes a recoger a tu hermano, pequeño?

- Pues…

- ¿Niichan? – la cabecita peliplata se asomó por debajo del brazo materno, al igual que otra castaña que enmarcaba dos preciosos ojos cafés – Padre…

- No, no te está llamando… es sólo que… - tomó aire – Quisiera… quisiera que tú y  
Kamijou-kun nos acompañaran… Tanaka-san está horneando un pastel…

- ¡AH, LOS PASTELES DE TANAKA-SAN SON DELICIOSOS! Les enviaré unos duraznos para que la adornen – la madre de Hiroki dejó a los tres niños solos, mirándose.

- ¿De veras puedo ir yo también? – parecía que el castaño estaba confundido. Miró a ambos hermanos antes de continuar – Yo… creía que…

- Padre dijo que no había problema… Por – pero antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, ya Akihiko estaba corriendo.

….

- ¡AKIHIKO!

- ¡DÉJAME SOLO!

- ¡ESPERA, DEJA DE CORRER, HABLEMOS! – logró tocar su brazo, pero el otro, por esquivarlo, cayó de bruces - ¡CUIDADO! – pudo sostenerlo para menguar el golpe - ¿Estás bien? – pero apartó la mano cuando el otro lo empujó.

- No me toques…

- Pero…

- Ahora Hiroki creerá que soy un mentiroso… ¡POR TU CULPA!

- ¿Eh?

- Yo… yo no quería llevarlo a casa… Ni a Isaka-san ni a Asahina-san… No los conozco, y por eso dije que papa no quería que fueran… - sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro.

- ¿Padre nunca te prohibió llevarlos…? – preguntó con prudencia. El otro asintió – Las personas se conocen luego de tratarlas… Quizás te has estado perdiendo a dos grandes amigos a causa de tu…

- ¿Miedo…? Lo tengo… Las personas pueden hacerte daño… Mucho… - abrazó sus propias piernas.

- Pero no estarás solo… - los ojos violetas lo miraron con recelo – Yo estaré ahí, y si veo que te quieren empujar, o golpear, o

- Tú me has quitado a mi papá – se quedó mudo – Sistemáticamente, poco a poco… Desde que supo de ti. Luchó contra mi madre para traerte, y aunque ahora sé que la tuya nunca quiso algo más que la posibilidad de darte una buena educación, eres el culpable de su distanciamiento…

_Me sentí morir…_

- …sin embargo… - gimoteó – Yo siempre quise conocerte… Pero ya veo que no soy lo suficiente…

- ¿Eh?

- Desde que llegaste, preferiste hacer lo que papá te pedía… incluyendo ser amigo de ellos… Papá nunca vio con buenos ojos a Hiroki porque su familia no es tan adinerada como la de los Isaka… Ahora está feliz porque tú hiciste realidad sus sueños… por eso te cumple tus caprichos… cuando a mí siempre me niega lo que me gusta…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Se nota que padre quiere que interactúes conmigo, y que yo interactúe contigo…! Pero lo primero que hiciste el día que nos presentaron a los Isaka fue dejarme solo…

- …tenía en verdad una cita con Hiroki…

- A tu amigo lo conocías de años… Yo acababa de llegar – se puso de pie – Ahora que dices todo eso… entiendo que en realidad para ti soy un estorbo…

- No, Haruhiko, yo

_Le di la espalda, no quería oírlo… Ni que viese mis lágrimas de dolor…_

- No te preocupes. Me iré ahora mismo…

_Obviamente papá no me dejó ir, e incluso logró que estuviésemos solos en una misma habitación para limar asperezas… _

_Pero yo no quise. No quise ni mirarlo. _

_Akihiko rogó porque yo lo perdonara, pero ya mi corazón estaba duro hacia él. Ya me había convertido en la peor manifestación del resentimiento…_

_Por eso, crecimos cada quien en nuestra habitación… Akihiko quejándose de que siempre elegía las cosas que le gustaban a él, pero no era cierto, en parte…_

_Lo admiraba tanto, por su capacidad de ser él mismo en un mundo de apariencias, que pese a ser el mayor lo imitaba en todo…_

_Sin embargo, papá me favorecía siempre, por ser el de más edad…_

_Eso terminó por alejarnos… _

_Aún más cuando me dieron a Alexander. Papá le quitó a su mejor amigo por un simple e inocente comentario acerca de mi regalo de graduación de la universidad…_

- ¿Qué deseas por esas maravillosas calificaciones? ¿Un auto, un departamento, un

- ¡Un Alexander! Me gusta cómo me hace cosquillas con su colita…

- Entonces no se diga más. Akihiko, desde hoy será la mascota de tu hermano…

- ¿Qué? No, padre, yo…

- Alexander es mío, papá… No me lo puedes quitar…

- Es cierto, yo en realidad quiero un au

- Nada de eso… He dicho que será de Haruhiko, y fin de la discusión – noté las lágrimas en los ojos violetas.

- Entonces que se lo quede y tú quédate con él. Yo me voy de aquí.

_Y aunque tardó en irse lo que le duró terminar la carrera, Akihiko nunca más me volvió a hablar. Eso me dolió en el alma, pero lo entendí. Y me volví frío, precisamente por la ausencia del cariño inicial de mi hermano…_

_Yo quería jugar… pero él creyó que sólo era una manera de mostrar mi superioridad…_

_Por eso quisiera regresar el tiempo…_

X…X

- Ya lo pensaste mucho… Es hora de decidir…

- Dices… que si yo prefiero la Arquitectura traerás aunque sea a rastras a Akihiko a esta oficina, ¿verdad?

- Sobre mi propio cadáver – la voz fúnebre de su hermano resonó a su lado derecho. Fuyuhiko suspiró.

- Así es. Y para eso sabes muy bien, Akihiko, que cuento con el apoyo de los Isaka, los Onodera, y de toda editorial que sea beneficiada por los Usami… Es decir, TODAS.

- ¡Es injusto que quieras someternos a ambos a algo que no queremos! – las palabras de Usagi-san hicieron a su hermano y padre mirarlo con sorpresa – Si tanto quieres que haya alguien al frente por qué no embarazas a otra amante… - muy tarde, se dio cuenta de que ese comentario hiriente hacia su padre era aún más letal para con su hermano. Volteó a mirarlo con una expresión de miedo – No, Haruhiko, yo…

- …padre – el otro habló luego de suspirar, con cansancio – Mañana mismo vendré a retomar mi puesto…

- Espera – Akihiko lo miró casi sin reconocerlo – Haru

- Al final de cuentas, ese sillón está destinado para los hijos adoptivos y los bastardos, ¿verdad? – fue una clara respuesta y manifestación de su dolor por estar a punto de dejar atrás sus sueños – Ese es mi lugar… Nos vemos mañana, Presidente – sin mirar a su hermano, salió de la oficina, a paso firme. Dejándolos solos y en silencio.

- No acostumbro… arrepentirme de mis decisiones, o pecados en algunos casos… Haruhiko fue una luz que entró en nuestra casa cuando aún eras un niño… Por eso, esta vez… Esta vez sí me arrepiento de algo, Akihiko – su mirada se cruzó con la violeta, que aún no salía de su estupefacción – Nunca pude ocuparme verdaderamente en lograr que tú lo vieras como un hermano… mientras que él hizo hasta el último momento esfuerzos denodados por lograr tu cariño… El error fue mío… No tiene la culpa de haber intentado ser la única persona en el mundo en ocupar el poco espacio que le reservas al mundo… Pero bueno – se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta – …ya es muy tarde. Ese lugar lo ocupa Chibi-tan… irónicamente la única persona que le ha despertado amor y que lo rechazó… Hasta luego.

X…X

- Si has venido a echarme en cara el que aún conserve a Alexander, descuida, lo están alimentando, luego podrás llevártelo…

- Claro que no – Akihiko se quedó de pie delante de su escritorio, en silencio. Haruhiko no dejaba de revisar papeles, aunque sin saber en realidad de qué trataban. Cansado de sentir la mirada violeta sobre su nuca, elevó la vista. Y casi se atora al ver lo que sus ojos hallaron.

- Pero…

- Sumimasen… - Usagi estaba inclinado hacia él, y por cómo sonaba su voz, medio congestionada… parecía llorar – No quise… que…

- Siéntate – apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y lo empujó hacia el asiento, sin brusquedad – Ja, mírate… Mostrando esta postura patética a tu enemigo, ¿nunca jugaron Hiroki y tú batalla naval, o algo parecido?

- No… Sólo me dedicaba a escribir – aceptó sus pañuelos de papel – Gracias…

- ¿No me digas que tu renuencia a estar con nosotros era por eso…? – asintió – Ah… Qué idiota eres…

- ¡TÚ TE BURLABAS DE MI CUANDO ME VEÍAS ESCRIBIR! Aún ahora lo haces…

- Porque quería que tu terquedad te llevara a cumplir tu sueño – lo calló – Si sólo te quedabas en ese cuartucho del último piso, ¿cómo iba alguien a admirar tu trabajo?

- No sabías si era bueno o malo…

- Te equivocas. Leí uno de ellos… - Usagi-san se sonrojó – Isaka me contó lo que había leído, y yo entré a hurtadillas a tu habitación y te robé uno de tus cuadernos…

- ¿Qué? – la vergüenza era mayor que su indignación.

- Ese de ahí… - le señaló su estante, donde reposaba un pequeño cuaderno viejo en un soporte de oro.

- Creí que…

- ¿Era un libro de Arquitectura Occidental Prehispánica? No. Te inventé eso por si algún día me decías algo… Lo tengo… desde… - fue su turno de sonrojarse – desde que te admiro por lo bueno que eres en lo que haces…

- …Haruhiko…

- Ese soporte se lo pedí a Padre hace mucho, sin decirle para qué… Le pedí que fuese de oro… porque consideré que la madera era poco digna…

Usagi-san se sonrojó. Y, después de mucho tiempo, le sonrió, aunque sin mirarlo. Haruhiko sintió su corazón agitarse con fuerza.

- No te culpo de nada, ni estoy resentido… Recuerda que aunque esclavizante, el dirigir una compañía me permitirá de todas maneras hacer mis diseños como Arquitecto Externo… En cambio, para escribir un libro necesitas tus 24 horas diarias durante el tiempo que el proceso dure… Así tendré oportunidad de conquistar a Takahashi…

- Pago por verte lograrlo… - rieron – Misaki te quiere… Por favor, cuando inaugures tus construcciones, invítalo… El acuario sigue siendo su edificación favorita…

- Lo sé… Y los invitaré…

- Gracias… niichan…

_Akihiko no me sonreía mirándome a los ojos desde la vez en que nos conocimos… No reía conmigo desde que Alexander nos correteó por todo el jardín esa noche…_

_Sin embargo…_

_Aunque nunca se lo dije… Cada vez que un inversionista visitaba mi oficina…_

- Así es. Usami, sin "h" y sin "g"… Como Usami Akihiko, mi hermano. El mejor escritor de Japón y del mundo.

_…inflaba e inflo el pecho con orgullo… recordando su hermosa sonrisa._


End file.
